


Make Me Reconsider

by ikigaitsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Aobajousai, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Fellatio, Haikyuu - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oikawa has a girlfriend, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Unsafe Sex, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikigaitsuki/pseuds/ikigaitsuki
Summary: Not expecting that he would be calling out so loud now, that someone can definitely hear what was going on behind the door marked so clearly as Hajime Iwaizumi’s. That the ringing and bleeping of the phone on the bedside table was just background blur, and neither cared anymore, for fuck’s sake, just let the damn thing ring.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Make Me Reconsider

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi that has taken me so long to write because i’ve been so busy. enjoy. also, this is THE longest smut i’ve ever written because i wanted to try a little more plot, detail, and build up. :3

The vibrating of Oikawa Tooru’s phone brought him back to reality. Another text. Thank the lord that this lecture is soon to end, the poor brunette is half asleep, and if his professor speaks any longer, he will be silenced by the light snoring that will flood the room eventually.

It’s not that he dislikes his class. He’s just so inexplicably tired. Sleep for him is a thing of the past. But it’s his own fault - the alien and space documentaries that keep him up till the early hours could have waited. He, however, begs to differ.

He regrets it now though, now that he’s about 4, maybe 5 espresso shots down and his eyes are still hooded. His phone continues to lightly vibrate with the indication of a phone call. 

_ Please. Not today. _

He pinches the bridge of his nose between the pads of his forefinger and thumb, and mentally curses the world. Hey, at least it’s a Friday. Friday’s are always the best days, they’re the “relax because I’ve earned it” days. They’re also the “I’ll just have ONE drink” days.

He’s decided it’s the latter. What this man needs in the mist of all of his college work is a drink, ice cold, alcoholic, and strong. Something to loosen up. 

And he can cut his daydream short at the sound of his professor approving the dismissal of class.

_ Thank fuck for that. _

* * *

A cocktail bar a few blocks down, the strong scent of Oikawa’s signature cologne, and a handful of drinks later, the boys are ready for what hopefully is a casual evening of drinks. Oikawa is accompanied by his classmates, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. The interior is lit with neon lights that form phrases, exotic plants, and a mixture of industrial furniture. The place had an upbeat and botanic feel, and the bartenders were extra sound.

It was a nice atmosphere, relaxing drinks, but Oikawa was getting irritated by the constant buzzing of his phone. Too many text messages. He makes the mental note of disabling any sort of noise coming from his phone, silent or ringer on. Although, that would probably get him into more trouble. He’s not antisocial. Not even in the slightest. But there’s nothing worse than feeling obliged to sit on your phone typing away when you’re in the company of good people.

“I feel sorry for you,” Matsukawa joked, eyes lying on Oikawa’s phone that lay face down on the table now. A lousy attempt at blocking out the texts and calls, I think we all can agree.

Oikawa knew this too, and so decided to hastily respond, apologising for how ‘busy’ he was, “I feel sorry for me too.” 

“Loosen up, you deserve it,” Hanamaki smiled, tilting his glass to the other two before him, “Don’t ruin your night with your overthinking.”

Hanamaki was right. Oikawa was such a people pleaser at heart, and whilst it’s a positive, it’s also a severe negative. It’s not good when you’re working so hard on others that you forget to work on yourself. There’s no such time in the day for both. 

Oikawa and Matsukawa took their drinks into their hands, lifting them into a cheers. The clink of the glass filled the silence and the smiles they casted to one another communicated their ease.

“I forgot to mention, someone new moved into the dorm next door,” Matsukawa began, “He’s friends with Yahaba and Kyoutani, so I figure you’d both like him,”

“Why didn’t you invite him here?,” Hanamaki raised a brow, eyes on Matsukawa.

“Well I didn’t know if a certain someone,” he glanced at Oikawa, emphasising the word ‘someone’, before continuing, “Would complain. I think Yabaha and Kyoutani are out with him tonight though,”

“Invite them then,” Oikawa mumbled, tapping in his phone to respond to get another text message. He didn’t mean to sound moody, he wasn’t even unhappy about the idea of more company. It was his damn phone.

And with that, Matsukawa made light work of lifting his phone and texting who Oikawa assumed was Yahaba.

It didn’t take them long to arrive, and like Matsukawa had said, someone else was with them. 

He wasn’t too tall, maybe an inch or too under six feet, and he, from what Oikawa could see, had quite an olive skin tone. He was attractive, Oikawa could definitely say that with confidence.

“You’re here,” Yahaba smiled, taking a seat next to Hanamaki whilst Kyoutani went to the bar to order drinks for the trio. The new man took a seat beside Oikawa, who’d moved up to make room.

“Iwaizumi, Hajime,” he smiled. His voice was quite rough, and slightly deep, and there was a raspiness that was incredibly attractive.

“He knows who you all are, save yourselves the introductions,” Yahaba interrupted as he saw Matsukawa’s mouth open, as though he was going to introduce the table.

* * *

Some time had passed, and they had made their way to another bar, which sat on a roof overlooking the skylines during the night. The sun was long gone and the faint smell of alcohol was present in the air.

The majority of the small group had left, departing for their almost overdue assignments, leaving Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

The pair had talked for some time, after the initial awkwardness of what-the-fuck-do-we-talk-about, and had found themselves to be pleasantly surprised by how much they were enjoying one another’s company.

“I swear I’ve seen you before,” Oikawa repeated for the millionth time, mouth missing the straw of his drink.

“You probably have, considering same college building, even if I’ve only been here for a few weeks,” Iwaizumi retorted, mocking Oikawa by finding his straw first time. 

Oikawa found himself to be staring at Iwaizumi, so intently and curiously, and he swore he wasn’t even drunk, it’s just that the man was so damn pretty.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi broke the silence, “Are you walking back? The dorms aren’t so far from here, are they?”

And Oikawa guided Iwaizumi back, pointing at each of the stars in the sky on the way and excitedly over sharing stories of all the research he’d done on them when he had free time, and rambling and rambling about the documentaries he was recently interested in, going as far to recommend Iwaizumi a couple. The other man laughed, but silently enjoyed how passionate this other man was about all things space and conspiracies.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked right up until the door of Iwaizumi’s dorm, and Oikawa was the one to break the silence this time, one another’s eyes still locked onto one another. 

“Well, I’ll be off-,”

“You want to come in?,” Iwaizumi asked - no, interrupted.

“You want me to?,”

“Yeah,” he pressed in the code that would open the door, kicking off his shoes and turning to face Oikawa, who had already done the same.

The two were close, so close, and Iwaizumi took it upon himself to lean in, breaking the small gap between them. Their lips touched softly, and though Oikawa was reluctant at first, he reciprocated soon after.

All throughout the night, there had been a vibe the whole evening between them both, which they both were aware of, but didn’t realise that the other knew. It was the whole reason that the rest of the gang left them, and they’d cheered once outside that they’d just become ‘the best wingmen’ in the whole of Japan.

They spent some time, Oikawa pushing Iwaizumi to stumble backwards and they didn’t break their kiss for a moment other than to gasp for air, their whole focus on one another.

And they both read the room, they knew what they wanted, they just were waiting for the other to say it.

And Iwaizumi took the leap, pulling back and smiling, hands cupping Oikawa’s face who smirked in return, knowing what Iwa wanted and he knowing what Oikawa wanted.

“Come on, let’s get you washed up.”

His voice was soft, he was attentive. Oikawa couldn’t help but feel safe in his presence, a burning feeling lingering in his gut. 

He undressed, revealing his pale, slim yet toned figure, and he almost felt awkward when he removed his briefs. His back was to Iwaizumi, and he swore he could hear a little sigh, verging on a light moan. 

“Aren’t you pretty?,” Iwaizumi cooed, hands resting atop Oikawa’s hip bones, and his lips pressed lightly into the crook of his neck. It was enough to make Oikawa want to melt on the spot and slide on down the drain - in glee, of course. 

Iwaizumi made sure to turn on the shower, checking the heat with his hand. And all the while, his eyes didn’t leave Oikawa’s. There was passion, alright, but there was also a little something more. The way Iwa’s touch was so light made the older of the two feel so vulnerable, yet so protected.

Iwaizumi turned to leave the bathroom, when Oikawa instinctively reached for his wrist, “I-Iwaizumi, please stay.” 

He didn’t mean to sound desperate, or needy, but his presence alone felt comforting enough. And Iwaizumi listened, hand folding into Oikawa’s as the naked man entered the shower.

The water was warm and steamy, immediately covering over his head and causing him to close his eyes. He jolted slightly when he felt the feeling of skin on his.

“Mind if I join you, no use me standing here,” Iwa’s voice was low, almost a whisper, and his touch still maintained its softness. It’s as though he’s afraid Oikawa would break if anymore pressure was applied to him, as though he was fragile like glass.

Oikawa had never been treated with delicacy. In any aspect of his life, he was strong and domineering, and he liked it that way. He liked being in control, in top shape, and the best in everything that he did. A perfectionist at heart, he was used to fixing his own breaks and spills, and mistakes. But why did someone else’s touch make him feel like he should just let the mould break? He just wanted to release, let someone else take the wheel and offer to glue together the remaining shards of his imperfections. What feeling is this? What sort of desire was it?

He couldn’t answer any of these questions, and instead just allowed Iwaizumi’s tanned palms to massage and journey their way around Oikawa’s frame. He felt guilty, he really did, for he had reason to, but the feelings were replaced by others shortly. 

“Iwa,” Oikawa breathed as Iwaizumi’s lips connected with his. 

He was soft, and it felt so, so sensual. He wasn’t sure if it was heat from the water or if he was genuinely flustered, but he felt like a virgin having their first kiss. It was a weird experience.

Iwa’s hands made their way to grope Oikawa’s ass (what did exist - which wasn’t much) and his mouth disconnected with slight pants of pleasure. 

Oikawa stared into the other males eyes, discovering they were deep pools of oak colour, swimming freely. He was a pretty boy, hell, even hot. It surprised Oikawa that someone so masculine and as strong as Iwaizumi could actually be into men. Not that it’s a bad thing, it isn’t at all - it’s just unexpected, a surprise, a pleasant one, for Oikawa had heard the way the college girls lusted over Iwaizumi, and hell were they right to do so.

Iwa’s hands touched Oikawa in voids never before been explored, his palms smoothing over the cracks in the surface of Oikawa’s demeanour. One finger searched to lightly find Oikawa’s rim, and once there, he let out a slight gulp.

“Everything okay?,” Iwaizumi breathed attentively. Every little movement, breath, and twitch, this man seemed to pick up on. It was clear as day that the man was a lover who took his utmost time to make sure his partner was well cared for. “Are you comfortable?”

“I’ve...,” Oikawa sighed quietly, hands still holding onto Iwaizumi, his eyes not being able to connect with the others as he spoke, “I’ve never been with a man before,”

“Do you not want me to?,” concern filled Hajime’s voice.

“I do, I do. I’m just nervous,” it wasn’t a lie. Not at all. In fact, Oikawa wanted to be fucked into the sheets, calling out the other man’s name like it was the only word he knew. He was just nervous, and he knew why.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of you.” And with that, Iwaizumi’s finger teased the nerves at Oikawa’s entrance. 

It was foreign, a new feeling, but oh - so good. He lost himself in Iwaizumi’s rhythm, his body subconsciously grinding back against the patterns of Iwa’s fingerprints.

He teased and stroked until he entered a single finger. Oikawa’s body jolted, the unfamiliar feeling of a foreign object beginning to fill him up. 

“How’s that?,” Iwa questioned.

“It’s good, it’s-,” Iwaizumi began curling his finger before Oikawa could properly answer. Good was an understatement - the way Oikawa could feel his stomach filling with butterflies each time his sweet spot was reached, and he would’ve hated to see the lewd face he was making just from a single finger. 

Iwaizumi pushed deeper until his finger was all the way to the knuckle, and brought his index finger to the rim also. Oikawa gasped, grip tightening against the other males biceps, and his need for air turned into a desperate moan. Oh, how fucking good it felt to be stuffed - and this was only the appetiser.

“You feel good, yeah?” Iwaizumi’s lips hovered over the taller mans, before connecting. The kiss was a non-verbal way to express their desire for one another, yet it’s volume was higher than any voice could ever create.

Iwaizumi slowly prepared Oikawa’s hole, hot water dripping over both of them, the only sounds filling the bathroom being the splatter of water and Oikawa’s breathless moans. He circled, and curled, twisting and fucking into Oikawa and yet he was still so gentle.

“Ahh, Iwa,” His eyes half lidded, mouth agape as he spoke, “I might cum,”

Iwaizumi moaned against Oikawa’s ear, “Not yet, sweetheart.” 

The name was enough to make Oikawa croon, which quickly turned to a groan as Iwaizumi removed his fingers from inside and turned off the water.

Iwaizumi handed Oikawa a towel, patting and drying him as though he wasn’t capable himself. So much care. It was as though Iwaizumi genuinely respected Oikawa. And Oikawa can admit, he’s never treated a girl this well, other than his-

“Don’t just stand there,” Iwa giggled, hand gripping Oikawa’s wrist and guiding him back out of the bathroom. 

He held onto him until they’d reached the bed, and their hands wrapped around one another before their lips connected once more. It was a lot hungrier, the wanton desire for one another intensifying and burning, the embers cascading around the room. 

Iwaizumi stumbled, placing both of their phones on his bedside table, before resuming the kiss.

Oikawa caught Iwaizumi’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling slightly before sucking. It was enough to make Iwa’s eyes roll back, and Oikawa made a mental note to definitely do that again - because that was fucking _hot_.

“Fuck,” Oikawa breathed against Iwa’s lips. He could feel the hardening cock of Iwaizumi against his own, and if that wasn’t the hottest shit ever-

“I wanna suck it,” Oikawa’s hand reached for Iwaizumi’s dick, and he allowed it. 

It was big alright, and the tip already was glazed with pre cum. Now, let’s not forget that Oikawa had never been with a man before. However, he was determined to impress.

He sunk to his knees, Iwaizumi, sitting on the edge of the bed, legs spread. It was a slightly intimidating sight to see someone so hot, ready to be pleasured. Nevertheless, Oikawa licked his lips and proceeded to kiss the head.

Iwaizumi’s hand came up to Oikawa’s hair, and his fingers slowly stroked through his brown kinks. One of Oikawa’s hands came up to hold the base, and he shyly licked the pre cum. It was a salty taste, slightly weird, but he continued.

Iwa’s eyes intently looked, and he hissed between his teeth when Oikawa finally took him into his mouth. He sucked, paying more attention to the head, and he was glad to know he was doing a good job when the hand in his hair tightened into a fist.

“That’s it...,” Iwaizumi breathed loudly, moans audible, “Oh, good boy,”

The praise made Oikawa moan, the vibrations travelling down the veins of Iwaizumi’s cock. 

Oikawa, in his short lifetime, had never even thought himself to be attracted to males. However, today clearly was the time to reconsider this.

His wrist languidly stroked up and down, mouth hollowing out to take as much dick as possible. Hey, at least he knew what to do with it - too many fucking lonely nights with a bottle of lotion and-

“Ah, fuck,” Iwaizumi grinded against Oikawa’s lips as the other continued their actions, “You’re good for a virgin, hmmm?,”

_ Virgin? _

Well. 

It would be his first time, respectively.

Iwaizumi pushed himself right to the back of Oikawa’s throat, the poor man choking, eyes beginning to fill with tears, before he continued to thrust multiple times. Oikawa stayed there, stayed there like a good little boy, because the sight before him was so erotic. His hand reached for his own cock, stroking it with the same rhythm Iwaizumi thrusted into his mouth with. 

Oikawa whimpered against the throbbing dick in his mouth, so close to cumming. 

Oikawa removed his mouth, with a small ‘pop’ noise, gasping for air. God, he owes it to the people who do this on the regular.His eyes filled with tears, Iwaizumi wiping them, keeping his hair out of his eyes.

“You close again?,” he asks.

Oikawa nods, cheeks flushed. 

“Come on, on the bed,” Iwaizumi ignored the fact that he was close himself, and make Oikawa his priority. He almost got selfish there for a moment.

Oikawa, nervously made his way onto the sheets, eyes facing the headboard, on his hands and knees. He felt awkwardly bare, knowing his entrance was visible. He felt one of Iwaizumi’s hands press on his shoulder blades lightly, and he took it as the cue to arch. 

Now, he _really_ felt bare. 

He felt the dip in the bed alleviate, and Iwaizumi opened the draw of his bedside table to search for lube. Once found, the dip in the bed returned.

“It’s gonna feel a bit cold, okay?,” Iwa warned, and Oikawa just hummed in acknowledgement.

Oikawa could hear the click of the cap, and the sweet sounds of Iwaizumi stroking his cock, now lubed, now ready.

“Putting it in,” he warned, tip pressing against Oikawa’s nerves.

It was a stretch, it was cold, and it felt weird, yet good. Oikawa’s grip immediately latched onto the sheets, and he sighed as Iwa’s girth was pushed inside. 

The pair bother sighed, eyes hooded and deep with lust.

“Shit, you can move,” Oikawa moaned out, desperate to feel more pleasure.

Iwaizumi listened, hands coming to grip on Oikawa’s hips as he pulled himself back slowly, before pushing in at the same rate. He did this a few times, before snapping forward and erupting a loud moan from Oikawa. 

His eyes screwed shut and Iwaizumi began at a relentless pace, cock touching all the blissful places that made the man beneath him moan out in pleasure, his breathing erratic. He used all his strength to grip onto the sheets, eyes rolling back and his body ricochetting back against Iwaizumi’s groin. 

He grinded slowly, the sounds of wet and lubed up skin surrounding the pair, deep groans from Iwa’a throat and short whispers of “you’re taking it so well” and “fuck, you’re so tight” on repeat for Oikawa to bask in.

And Oikawa was the same, calling out to Iwa with every odd thrust and begging more, more, harder, until his voice was stuck in his throat and his core tightened, his cock shooting strings of white cum onto the grey sheets of Iwaizumi’s dorm.

Iwaizumi pulled out, turning Oikawa onto his back. He looked ethereal, despite the sweat sticking his hair to his forehead, and his torso painted with white splatters. 

“More,” Oikawa whispered, cock twitching, his body trying to recover because he simply did not want it to end there.

“You sure,” Iwaizumi placed Oikawa’s legs akimbo, putting himself between and leaning down, kissing softly on his forehead, “Don’t you want me to clean you up first?”

“No,” Oikawa breathed, hands grabbing at Iwaizumi’s forearms that were caging either side of his head, “I don’t want to wait.”

Iwaizumi didn’t speak, just used one hand to line himself up with Oikawa’s entrance once more, pushing in much easier this time. His eyes locked onto the man led beneath him, and the other reciprocated.

Iwaizumi moved with so much rhythm and ease, and Oikawa was able to take in the chiselled torso that contracted and released each time Iwa’s groin moved. He was tanned, and tone, and his hair was half wet, half sweaty, and there really was no point in showering because they’d probably have to do it again, but Oikawa couldn’t even think of a negative about that.

Iwa’s pace was less quick, more rhythmic and smooth, as though he was slowing down so he didn’t release himself too quickly inside.

His hands moved to grab the headboard, arms flexed and veins prominent, his mouth slightly open and staring down at Oikawa still. He was panting heavily, moaning and speaking Oikawa’s name so lightly it was almost inaudible.

“Tooru,” It sent shivers down Oikawa’s spine hearing his given name, the honorifics out of the window, first name basis for the intimacy they were sharing.

“Hajime,” Oikawa reciprocated, his hips trying to rock back against the slow and deep thrusts of the man that was hovering above him.

By now, Oikawa’s dick was erect again, and his high was nearing more and more with each grind of his prostate. Iwaizumi’s own cock was slick with the lubricant, and was easily gliding in and out.

“Go faster,” Oikawa begged, hands coming to clasp Iwaizumi’s ribcage. He listened once more, pounding faster and harder and oh fuck was Oikawa not expecting that burning feeling in his stomach of inexplicable pleasure, not expecting that his nails would dig deep into another persons flesh so as to leave darkening marks and the lightest drops of blood. That he would be calling out so loud now, that someone can definitely hear what was going on behind the door marked so clearly as Hajime Iwaizumi’s. That the ringing and bleeping of the phone on the bedside table was just background blur, and neither cared anymore, for fuck’s sake, just let the damn thing ring.

Neither of them cared about anything other than each other, in the moment they were both so close, lips connecting so sloppily that there was definitely way too much saliva being spread between them, but they were both too fucked out to even cringe about it. Later, maybe.

“I’m gonna cum inside...,” Hajime started, eyes screwed shut, and Oikawa just nodded his head frantically, begging, oh please, yes, and the man did what he’s done best so far and he listened, his own seed being spread inside of Tooru. The slick feeling of Iwaizumi’s cock and his cum sent Oikawa over the verge, back curling and coming up off the sheets like some sort of demon had possessed him, body rocking and muscles so tensed that Iwaizumi could see them clearly.

And the room was filled with heavy breathing, and moans of pleasure. Iwaizumi pulled out, sighing in joy as he smirked at Tooru, eyes darting to the phone that lit up with a number of missed calls.

“Hey, I don’t think your girlfriend would be happy. You might want to get that,” he stood, laughing to himself, making his way to the bathroom so to pick up a wash cloth to clean the both of them and the mess that they’d made, leaving Oikawa with his mouth hanging open and his sexual frustration more than happily dealt with. 

He can deal with his (ex)girlfriend in the morning. Right now, he wants Iwaizumi’s number and plenty of cuddle time.

He will get just that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading - i’m officially making a twitter @ikigaitsuki, to update and all of that great stuff.  
> tumblr - @ikigaitsuki


End file.
